


Frame + Lenses = Glasses

by Kaaaaarooooo



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: 80 percent of porn, Beth is divorced btw, Blow Jobs, Brio - Freeform, Desk Sex, F/M, Fluff, I think it's all, I'm Bad At Tagging, Like, Sex, Smut, Tease is their second name, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, and 20 percent of plot, and 5 percent of plot, and everything after didn't happen, and idiots their third name, and they are both clean, but beth is on birth control, but they wont label it, definitley after 2x04, i love when they teasing eachother so, it has a little bonus at the end, it's imply mick, more than 95 percent of porn, ok well not really, the timeline is, they are in a relationship, use condom people, wow i can't believe this one has a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:22:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25618033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaaaaarooooo/pseuds/Kaaaaarooooo
Summary: Beth catches Rio wearing glasses... she likes it.
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Comments: 8
Kudos: 268





	Frame + Lenses = Glasses

**Author's Note:**

> No beta.

Despite their regular sex sessions and their illegal "business", Beth knew little about Rio, except that he had a 6-year-old son, that he was a gangster respected by his men and...That was about it. This man was a real mystery, and the fact that he wasn't very talkative in general, but equaled zero for his private life, didn't help.

Certainly it was one of the reasons Beth had and is attracted to him, but sometimes it was frustrating.

As her 50/50 partner, she hoped that they would be equal professionally but also, given the nature of their relationship, personally. Rio knew everything about her, or almost everything, even before she met him, but she knew nothing.

She had and tried to get him to talk after sex, without success. He was always dodging questions.

Beth admitted that maybe it was a little bit her fault. Coming out of a 20-year marriage, Beth was not yet ready to put a label on their relationship. She was attracted to him physically, mentally, and professionally. She had feelings for him, it was undeniable and she knew that he too, otherwise he wouldn't stay over after a night of intense sex, make her breakfast, he knew exactly what she was eating, the next morning. But she didn't want to make it official, at least not to Annie and Ruby, even if they suspected something, and even less to her children.

Maybe that was why he wouldn't open up to her, but she couldn't know for sure, so she would be patient and she hoped that he would be too, because with their communications at zero, they weren't about to give themselves away.

But other than that, everything was going great between them. They trusted each other completely. He let her go at drops all by herself, and she hardly asked him any more questions, when he had a matter to settle and he didn't need her. It was a perfectly equal business partnership and Beth had never felt more fulfilled.

Today she was supposed to meet him at an abandoned warehouse. Several boys from Rio had gone to fetch counterfeit bills and brought them back earlier.

She entered the building filled with men and women who were getting on with the job, and various machines.

It reminded her of the first time she'd seen him in action, as a gang leader. She had gone with Annie and Ruby to get something in Canada for him, in exchange for their lives, literally. They didn't know what it was at the time, and when they went through customs, they opened one of the boxes and found gift wrap, except that it was actually counterfeit money. Once delivered, they could see the "workers" in action and were impressed by their techniques and organization.

That night had been a trigger for her, she wanted to be a part of it, so she left her pearl necklace on the empty warehouse door and that's when they started working for Rio.

Today she was his full partner and his...they'll see later.

Beth smiled at the memory and greeted the men she knew, including Mick, who nodded to a high room, a makeshift office, probably where Rio was. She thanked him with a nod and climbed the stairs.

Once in front of the door she readjusted her dress and entered. She didn't bother to knock, she knew he was alone; otherwise Mick would have stopped her. She closed the door gently so as not to disturb him. She looked at him and froze. Rio was sitting behind an iron desk, his head was down and he was writing something in a notebook, probably numbers, but mostly he had glasses.

Beth didn't know he was wearing it or that he needed it. She had just learned something about him, unintentionally, something small but which to her was a lot.

Rio looked up and crossed her eyes, he smiled at her. "Hey."

"Hey." She smiled back at him. God, he was beautiful.

Rio must have realized that she was staring at him and became aware of the square, rounded, black frame on the bridge of his nose, because he raised his hand to remove them, but Beth stopped him.

"No! Keep them." Rio stopped his gesture.

Beth didn't know if she was excited by the discovery or just because Rio was unfairly sexy. Anyway, she just wanted him to fuck her on that desk. She didn't care if the men of Rio could hear them; they knew what was going on between them anyway. At least thanks to the tinted windows they couldn't see them.

Beth moved slowly towards Rio, exaggerating the movement of her hips. Rio devoured her with his eyes, which followed the curve of her body. He put down his pen and slumped into his seat.

Beth cleared the desk and sat at the edge, her legs dangling in the air. She looked at Rio and bit her lip. She wanted him so badly, she wanted to jump on him but at the same time take her time.

Beth crossed and uncrossed her legs, giving Rio a glimpse of her turquoise lace panties, which were already wet. Rio rolled his seat over to get closer, but Beth stopped him with her heeled shoe.

"No." Beth came down from the office. "I'm in charge."

Rio's eyes darkened, his pupils dilated behind his glasses. He liked it when she took control, even if it frustrated him because he couldn't do what he wanted, but he always let her do it, like now. He just nodded his head.

Satisfied, Beth knelt down in front of him and put her hands on the top of his pants. Rio groaned in anticipation. She unbuckled his belt, opened the button and unzipped the zipper. She hung her fingers on his pants and boxer and pulled them down, enough to free Rio's dick.

She took the base in her hand, stroked the head of his penis with her thumb and started pumping it gently until his dick became hard, which was very quick, only 4 or 5 strokes. Rio's breathing had accelerated.

Beth looked at him, gave him a seductive smile and wrapped her mouth around his penis, she took it all in.

"Fuck!" Rio grabbed the armrests of his seat.

Beth withdrew; she looked at his big, red, throbbing dick, just waiting to be swallowed up again.

Beth teased him; she twirled her tongue around the tip, and then licked the whole length along his vein. Rio groaned and mumbled words she didn't understand.

Beth dipped her big blue eyes back into the almost black eyes of Rio, the light reflecting off his glasses. She swallowed him again. She began to suck him greedily, her head moving up and down quickly.

"Elizabeth." Rio put one of his hands in her hair and stroked them.

Beth accelerated the rhythm, her eyes not leaving his, until Rio, overwhelmed by pleasure, closed his eyes and tilted his head back, moans coming out of his mouth.

Beth didn't agree, she was the one with the power and she wanted him to watch her. She stopped for a few more seconds.

"Look at me when I blow you."

Rio opened his eyes again and looked at her. "Shit, ma, you want to kill me?"

Beth didn't answer him, instead her mouth resumed her previous quest, but her rhythm was faster. She moaned around her cock, sending shock waves all the way down the Rio, to his balls, which contracted. It didn't take long to come into her sinful mouth, his sperm flooding her tongue and throat, which she swallowed to the last drop.

Beth withdrew with an obscene pop, leaving Rio gasping for air. She grabbed a handkerchief from the desk and wiped off the remaining sperm that had spilled on her chin.

"If I knew wearing glasses would do this to you, I would have put them on a long time ago." Rio put his clothes back on, came to his senses and looked at her with a satisfied smile. He wanted to take off his glasses, but Beth stopped him again.

"Who told you it was over?" Now it was her turn, he was going to fuck her on that desk.

Beth got up, bent down to give Rio a quick kiss, she turned around and leaned against the edge of the desk with her back to him. She turned her head so he could see her profile.

With a seductive smile, she lowered her hands to the bottom of her dress, took the fabric between her fingers and pulled it up just under her ass, as she had done during that unforgettable evening in the bathroom of his bar. Rio got up from his seat and like that night, he approached her at wolf's pace, he put his hands on her thighs, and his cold rings against her warm skin almost startled her.

Rio buried his head in one of his favorite places, her neck, his thatch leaving marks on her fragile skin that would be nothing compared to the hickey he was creating. Beth held the back of his head with one hand, encouraging him to continue, her nails scratching the back of his neck.

Rio moved slightly away from her, contemplating his work with a sarcastic smile.

"Satisfied?"

"Hm, I could have made it bigger."

"Don't even think about it." She says, laughing. If she could have pulled his hair, she would have, but with his short shaved head, she couldn't, instead she slapped him on the head. In response Rio grunted and without warning, he tore off her panties. "Rio!" Beth shouted. "I won't have any more panties if you keep tearing 'em off."

"Cool, so you can walk around naked under your dresses." Beth couldn't stop laughing. "I'll come with you to get some more."

"Really?"

Rio placed little kisses in the hollow between her neck and shoulder. "Yeah, you'll give me a private show."

"Only if you're wise."

Rio laughs against her skin. "Okay, okay." She shook her head because she knew that as soon as she put on lingerie he would take it off and make love to her in the fitting room, and she was okay with it.

Rio took one of her boobs through her dress and palpated it with one hand, and with the other he made his way through her thighs and reached her folds, making her groan. He teased her with his fingertips, rubbing her clitoris in small slow circles.

Beth leaned back against his body, her head put down on his shoulder. She closed her eyes and sighed contentedly.

Rio continued to caress her clitoris, but the angle of his wrist began to hurt. He put his hand on Elizabeth's shoulder and pushed her forward, her breasts touching the desk, making her gasp.

If she wanted to remember that night, he would gladly help her.

With her body almost folded in half, Rio had easier access to her pussy. She was so wet that he effortlessly inserted two fingers inside her, rubbing her inner walls.

"Mm, Rio." Beth moans, loud, unrestrained.

Rio, who knew her body by heart, knew exactly what to do to stimulate her and give her pleasure.

He stretched his fingers inside her, and then bent them, reaching her sensitive areas.

"Ah...Ah. Fuck me now." Beth might have had her back to him, but she was still in control.

Rio withdrew his fingers and walked away to remove his belt, jeans and boxers, which he had stupidly put back on after her blowjob.

Beth took the opportunity to straighten up, still slightly panting, and turned around to face Rio. His glasses had fallen off the bridge of his nose, finding them at the end. She thought it was so cute, especially since he didn't seem to have paid any attention to it, too focused on giving her pleasure.

She saw his jeans and boxers around his knees; she licked her lips at the sight of his dick. She climbed up on the desk, as she did at the beginning, at the edge, her legs hanging down.

She raised her head and their eyes met, their pupils dilated fixed each other, a smile on their lips.

Beth reached out her hand and waved her finger to him to come closer, which he did; his hands immediately grabbed her hips. Beth pulled up Rio's glasses with her index finger, put her arms around his neck and bent down for a gentle kiss.

At that moment a thought struck her. She loved this man. She already knew that she felt something for him, but not as strongly, now she was sure, it was love and strangely enough she wasn't afraid. She wouldn't tell him, not yet, but she would show him with gestures. And most importantly, she'd talk to Annie and Ruby about their relationship.

Beth was taken out of her thoughts by Rio's voice. "Are you sure you want to do this here?" He asked her in a soft voice.

"You mean in a closed room with tinted windows, on a desk, half-naked? Yes."

They're laughing. "No, I mean where all my men can hear us."

"Oh, are you being modest?" He shook his head. Beth shrugged. "I don't care, most of them already know, and for those who don't, I'll make sure they know soon enough."

Rio leaned over and nibbled her earlobe. "Hm, who are you and what have you done with Elizabeth Boland?"

Beth frowned; she pushed Rio back and stuck her forehead to him, her eyelashes touching his glasses. "It's Elizabeth Marks, and it's me, I just woke up and asserted myself, thanks to a slightly overconfident gangster who likes to put his gun to my head."

Rio snorted. "It was earned, and you always had it in you... Boss Bitch."

"Exactly! Now let's show them who's the boss... And the boss lady. Fuck me!"

Rio did. He caressed himself two, three times until his penis hardened and penetrated her all at once.

"Ah!"

Beth wrapped her legs around his waist, getting even closer to him. They couldn't be any closer together, their foreheads, noses and chests were touching, and their hands were wrapped around each other's bodies.

Rio fucked her as requested, his dick coming in and out of her at a frantic speed, her hips meeting him halfway, following his rhythm. Their eyes didn't leave each other. It was both bestial and intimate.

After several minutes their breathing became faster, their moans became louder, more numerous, their skins were covered with a thin layer of sweat.

Beth was so overwhelmed with pleasure that she found it difficult to keep her eyes open and keep up with Rio's rhythm, her pelvis was slowing down more and more and Rio noticed.

"Lay down, baby."

Beth lay down on the desk, her hands held on the edges, one on the top and one on the bottom. Rio took her left leg and put it on his shoulder. Beth congratulated herself mentally for the yoga classes.

Rio slowed down his hip strokes but thanks to the new angle of penetration, he gave deeper, stronger shots.

"Oh, my God! Fuck." Rio went on and on. "Ah! Yes! Ah! Mm, there, keep going."

Rio quickened its rhythm, breathing frantically and moaning her name.

"Fuck, Elizabeth, I'm close."

"Me too."

Beth let go of the bottom of the desk and with her left hand she caressed her clitoris, pressed on her small bundle of sensitive nerves and came in a long moan, pronounced the name of Rio, who simultaneously ejaculated inside her, filling her with his hot sperm.

Rio let go of Beth's leg and his head collapsed against her clothed stomach. Beth caressed his neck and his skull gently, until their hearts calmed and they had the strength to move, which takes them a few minutes.

"It was incredible."

"Yeah." Rio mumbled against her dress.

"Hey, aren't you going to fall asleep?"

"If you keep petting me like a cat, I will."

Beth giggled and took her hands off. Rio growled he raised his head; his glasses fell from his nose, landed on Beth's chest and slid onto the desk. An angel passed by, then they laughed.

"When I think that it's because of, or rather thanks of this that we got here."

"Who would have thought you'd feel this way."

They straightened up, wiped themselves off, and Rio put its clothes back on. Beth's panties were in shreds so she couldn't put them back on.

"You look very sexy in it. It's kind of like an accountant, or a librarian, or a teacher."

"Are you offering me role-playing, ma?"

Beth looked at Rio with her big mischievous blue eyes. "Maybe."

"Tease." He laughed, and before Beth could hit his arm, he kissed her. It wasn't chaste, it wasn't passionate, it was just a tender kiss filled with... what they weren't ready to tell each other yet. "If I remember correctly, you came to help me... partner."

"I plead guilty." After one last kiss, they went to work or almost work. "One more thing. Always keep a pair with you, just in case." Rio gave her a pat on the ass and this time they really went to work, as partners in every sense of the word.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mini Bonus : Mick Pov

When Rio was busy, he took over, as it were, he became the boss. Rio was in the makeshift office, so while he was working on the accounts, he was taking care of the guys who were preparing the counterfeit bills. If they kept up the rhythm, they'd be done early and could clear everything out that evening.

He was looking left and right to see if everything was going well, when Elizabeth, only for Rio, entered the warehouse. He greeted her and showed her the office where her partner...lover, boyfriend, was. He wasn't sure of the exact term, but he knew they were sleeping together and that they were two idiots, that was enough.

He watched Beth go upstairs and into the office, and then he went back to work.

A few minutes later, he heard groans. Fuck, they were serious. Mick had nothing against sex in public, or at least in a public place but without being seen and heard. Fortunately, and Mick mentally thanked the architect of this warehouse, the windows were tinted.

The moans became louder and more numerous, making some people in the warehouse blush, some laughed, others imitated them, but of course nobody would say anything when the two lovebirds came down, after all Rio was the boss and for his work he was very respected, and then it was part of his private life, even if fucking in a place, where they knew everyone would hear you, made it public.

Luckily the moaning and shouting stopped, but this small unexpected event had stopped the work of the employees, who preferred to listen to a porn movie rather than work. Mick went into boss mode and re-motivated everyone, being intimidating, everyone obeyed him.

He took one last look at the desk and shook his head. He was really going to need a good talk with his boss and best friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading  
> English isn't my first language, if it has fault, don't hesitate to tell me. I use DeepL for helping me with the tralnslation.  
> Kudos and comment makes smile!!


End file.
